Our Bed is Not Fragile
by Snowfall-In-Summer
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have successfully put together their new bed. Now all that's left to do is test it to make sure it doesn't break. ( ʖ ) Modern AU Kristanna


"One last screw and… done!"

Anna and Kristoff both let out a sigh of relief. After what seemed like an eternity, they had successfully put together their new bed. It was a queen size bed with a black frame they bought from IKEA. It had a weird name, but Anna forgot what it was as soon as they left the store. All that mattered now was that they no longer had to sleep with the mattress on the floor of their apartment. Kristoff placed his hand on Anna's shoulder to hoist himself off the floor with a loud grunt.

"Well," Kirstoff said triumphantly, "Whaddaya think?"

"It's perfect!" Anna said.

"Kinda makes it worth the three or so hours we spent ripping our hair out over it, doesn't it?"

Anna let out a small giggle. "You mean the hours _you _spent. All I did was hold the tools."

"Well it was an important job." Kristoff kissed the top of her head. "Alright, I'll go grab the mattress."  
"I'll get the pillows and everything!"

Putting together the mattress and sheets was a breeze compared to the arduous task of assembling the frame. In a few short minutes, after sorting through at least a dozen differently striped pillows and struggling to put the fitted sheet onto the mattress, the two of them marveled at the now complete bed. Anna wasted no time jumping onto the mattress, taking in the scent of detergent.

"How's it feel, feistypants?" Kristoff chuckled.

"Great!" Anna said, her voice muffled by the blanket. She flipped herself over and outstretched her arms, shooting her boyfriend a seductive look. "You coming?"

Kristoff's eyes grew wide. "Uh, what?"

"We've gotta test the bed to make sure it won't break right?"

"Nothing like putting furniture together to get you in the mood, huh?"

"Are you gonna just stand there or are we going to test this thing?"

Kristoff grinned as he walked over to the bed. Anna enveloped him in her arms as they crashed their lips together. Anna began mewling like a kitten as dragged her tongue across Kristoff's lips. Kristoff opened his mouth to allow her entrance, all the while running his hands up and down her body, cupping her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. He broke the kiss for a second as he pulled his shirt over his head. Anna ran her hands over his bare chest, savoring the feel of his chiseled abs. Kristoff started to tug at the hem of Anna's shirt, which she quickly discarded as well, leaving her in a green lacy bra. The big burly blond wasted no time attacking her neck, planting kisses on any freckle he could find.

"F-fuck, Kristoff!" Anna panted as Kristoff broke their embrace. In one fluid motion, Kristoff unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans and boxers to his knees. Anna bit her lip at the sight of Kristoff's shaft, which was already glistening with precum. She wasted no time wiggling out of her own pants, presenting her glistening folds to him. "Please, baby…" Anna purred as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her body and exposing her pebbled breasts. As soon as it hit the floor, Kristoff pounced on her, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. As he savored the taste of her bosom, he ran his hand across her slick entrance. Anna gasped as he brushed over her clit, circling it with his calloused hands.

"What do want, Anna?" Kristoff said as he unlatched from her breast. She could feel his erection pulsating against her thigh.

"I-I want… " Anna panted, trying to focus through all of the sensations surging through her body.

"Say it, baby."

"I want you to… _Fuck me…"_

Kristoff took his member in his hand as he guided it into Anna's entrance. He slowly inserted his length, gasping and groaning until he fully sheathed himself in her. Anna let out a squeak as she gripped the sheets with all her might.

"God!" Kristoff growled into her ear, "So fucking tight!"

Anna was in no position to respond as she adjusted to Kristoff's size. They had only started having sex a few months ago, so this was still generally new territory for them. Kristoff slowly pulled out of her folds until only the tip was inside her. With all his might, he plunged back into her entrance, eliciting a moan from Anna. Kristoff set a slow but steady pace of thrusts, all the while suckling on Anna's collarbone. The redhead returned the favor by nibbling on Kristoff's ear, occasionally sucking on his earlobe. The bed let out a creak with each thrust.

"Holyshitfaster!" Anna slurred through her ecstacy. Kristoff obliged as he began thrusting at a faster pace. He threw Anna's legs over his shoulders and pushed in deeper. Anna meanwhile attacked her bud with her hand, quickly circling it with her finger. The air grew hot with their feverish love making.

Anna let a small whine leave the back of her throat as Kristoff pulled out. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked through half lidded eyes.

"Just trust me, babe," Kristoff said as he flipped her onto all fours. With no hesitation, he reinsirted himself in her dripping sex and returned to thrusting quickly. Anna gripped the headboard to brace herself from the rabid fucking. Kristoff took her hair in his hands and pulled her head back. She quickly learned to love it when he fucked her like an animal.

"FUCK!" Anna yelled as she continued fondling her clit. It only took a few more thrusts before Anna could feel her pleasure rising.

"Where do you want it?" Kristoff growled in her ear. She could tell that his end was approaching as well.

"In! I'm on the pill."

"I'm gonna fill you up so good! I'M-!"

With one last thrust, Anna felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. Her legs quivered as she felt Kristoff release his warm seed deep inside her. Anna collapsed onto the bed as Kristoff slowly pulled out of her.

"Well," Kristoff grunted as he laid next to Anna, "At least we know the bed's still good."

"Heh, yeah," Anna mumbled. Kristoff drew her into his arms, embracing her in a warm cuddle, "Hey in a few hours, we should probably check to see if the couch is still sturdy. You know, safety first."

"I like the sound of that, feistypants." Kristoff kissed the top of her head as they both dozed off in their new bed.


End file.
